


Stay Sweet

by Breathless_Night



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Job, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, F/M, Gender Neutral, Hickeys, Light Food Play, M/M, Marking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breathless_Night/pseuds/Breathless_Night
Summary: There's something about the way Brian's gaze lingers on you as he places that strawberry into his mouth, allowing the juices to run down his chin and neck...and there's something irresistible about the way he looks in that moment that makes you wonder what he would taste like under your tongue.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Stay Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little one shot written for OMB that ran away from me a bit. It's not perfect or 100% polished, but it turned into a fun prompt!  
> I also tried to write the reader without indicating a gender - so I hope you can all enjoy!

There was something about the way the light illuminated Brian that made him look absolutely irresistible tonight. It glistened off of his skin with a flush of yellow bouncing off of the high points of his arm and cheek, causing the white curls framing his face to glow. There was a slight sheen of sweat pricking across his skin from the humidity of the night. You could feel your mouth begin to water at the tension between you two.

Brian’s hazel eyes bore into yours, his dark gaze holding your every movement, your every breath. He could sense your arousal with each passing second – the way you rocked in your chair and squeezed your thighs together. A devilish grin pulled taught across his lips, bearing his sharp teeth as he laughed softly under his breath, picking up a strawberry between his fingers and holding it up against his mouth.  
“Mmm, something the matter?” he pressed his lips against the glistening red fruit, pushing it slowly into his mouth before biting down onto it, the juices pooling around the corners of this mouth and dripping down his chin.  
  
Your breath caught in your throat as you stared intently at his mouth – the way he looked at you holding your attention with a simple bite, delicately holding the strawberry between his long fingers, sucking on it loudly as he pulled away what was left before licking his lips slowly, his intense gaze not leaving you for a moment.  
  
“See something you like, darling?” Brian murmured, tilting his head and placing the remnants of the strawberry down in front of him. He dropped his shoulder slightly, the light illuminating the trail of juices that was beading down across his neck. “Care to have a taste?”

You fail to hold back a moan as he leans in towards you, a trail of juices running down his neck inviting you in. “Come…try some.”

You immediately found yourself already too weak in the knees to function – thankfully the bench was only a few short steps away and you quickly sat down next to him – his presence pulling you in like a magnet. He turned towards you and smiled darkly, his unbuttoned shirt all too inviting, his skin glistening with a trail of sweet nectar down across his neck and chest.

Without skipping a beat, you leaned in towards him and pressed your lips against his skin, inhaling his scent and feeling the vibration of his moan under your mouth. He was so warm and sweet, his dark aroma of lust enveloping you and pulling you in.

“Mmm, that’s it…” His hand tangled into your hair as he dipped his head back, granting you easier access to his neck and chest. You ran your tongue across his flesh, licking slowly along the trail of juices he let so carelessly drip down his skin, the sweet flavour of the strawberry mixed deliciously with the taste of him, you needed more…wanted more on your tongue. You moaned into him, your hands working quickly at the buttons of his shirt and pulling it apart as you made your way farther down his chest, feeling his grey curls tickle across your face and nose. You planted soft kisses across him, every dip and contour of his large frame underneath you, feeling his breath begin to quicken as you brushed your tongue across his hardening nipples, lingering and wanting to taste every inch of him. There was a note of saltiness on your tongue that you couldn’t get enough of, the lower you traveled the more of it you wanted to taste, the more your mouth watered at the thought of having him under you.  
  
Brian rolled his hips as you worked your way down, his hardening length beginning to press against his trousers with a growing impatience with every passing second. Your soft lips and moans of delight were beginning to make his head spin with lust, his need for release building. He was growing rather impatient, but you had no intention of stopping. Not before you could taste every last inch of him.  
  
You linger the longest on his soft stomach, his belly so inviting with so much surface to explore – every contour and every freckle a spot you wanted to pay special attention to. You loved the way your lips pressed into him, feeling his warm skin under your touch, you couldn’t help but place your hands on his tummy and squeeze into his softness, in love with the way he squirmed and moaned – loving the way you were teasing him, but not wanting to admit it. Your hands brushed across his sides before reaching his hips as you unbuttoned his trousers with quick practice, moaning in delight as he lifted his hips and assisted you quickly in removing them, pushing them down past his thighs and sighing with relief as his thick cock sprang free. The light made him look oh so irresistible, but you weren’t done with him just yet...that would have to wait.  
  
You placed a few more careful kisses along his stomach before you moved away from the bench and kneeled down in front of him between his legs. He spread himself wide for you, one hand laced in your hair and the other giving himself a few eager pumps of his cock just inches away from your face as he smiled down at you with an expression filled with desire.  
  
"Like what you see? Go on then...give it a taste."  
  
His scent was overwhelming and it quickly consumed you. You licked your lips slowly, tasting him on you was a delight and you wanted more. You leaned forward and kissed his inner thigh, a place he wasn’t anticipating and he moaned in frustration as you began to gently suck on his skin.  
He was particularly sweet there, a pleasant surprise – his skin was so inviting, the way he shifted under your mouth made you want to continue. You knew he needed you elsewhere, his hand was urging you to move over to his throbbing length, you were so close, but for now you wanted him to know that every inch of him was just as delightful as the main course.  
Your tongue danced across his flesh as you sucked his skin into a delicious shade of red – matching that of the strawberry he had earlier, a delicious flush across his skin now tender and marked entirely as yours. You pulled back, the mark you made glistening with your saliva and well cared for.  
  
“Fuck, please…please…” Brian muttered under his breath, his hand squeezed your hair as he pushed your head back to look up at him again, he was in a haze, driven by your every move and every kiss. It wasn’t often that you had him begging, but judging by the way his swollen cock twitched and a delicious bead of pre-cum began to pool at his tip, you knew you had him right where you wanted him…and right now, you wanted every inch of his delicious cock in your mouth.  
  
You didn’t waste any more time taking his length into your mouth, and judging by the unrestrained growl that escaped his throat at the feeling of your warm mouth wrapping around his cock, it was much appreciated.  
This was the taste you had been chasing. What you had wanted more of with every kiss, every stripe you had placed across his skin with your tongue – it was all here. That sweet and salty mixture of his flesh bundled together on his thick cock that you were now taking in inch by inch, unable to hold back and needing more of. His pre-cum was exactly the motivation you needed, the sharp tang of flavour accenting his lust, you pushed him to the back of your throat as you moved your head down along his cock, your jaw straining to take all of him into your mouth – but it was oh so worth it for the way he shoved you down eagerly onto his length and growled under your touch.  
  
You quickly set to work as he bobbed your head up and down his length, not caring much for how hard he was hitting the back of your throat or how much you couldn’t breathe – the way he tasted was more than enough to keep you going. He was hot and delicious, a savoury flavour that saturated your taste buds and made your core throb with need. He didn’t waste any time using you – your teasing kisses doing more to him than you had ever expected, you could already feel his cock throb in your mouth and stiffen with every pass, his heavy balls tense and eager for release.  
  
“You like that, hm? You like how I taste, is that it?” Brian grunted as he thrust his hips into your mouth, pushing his cock deep into your throat making you gag around him. Tears began to sting at your eyes as your hands gripped tightly onto his thighs in an attempt to brace yourself from his unrelenting pace – he was using your mouth like the fuck toy that you were…and oh, how you loved it.  
  
“Here…I’ve got more for you to taste, darling…” the slick sounds of you gagging around his cock were lewd and vulgar – you were choking on his length and he wasn’t letting up for a moment – it was wet and aggressive, his pace unforgiving, and you were at the mercy of his release. His hand clenched tightly around your hair as he slammed your face down onto his cock with a loud grunt --  
“NMMPH~”  
  
His hot thick seed shot into the back of your throat, sweet and creamy you eagerly swallowed as much as you could, your tongue working around his cock and licking along his shaft as much as you could manage, not wanting to waste a drop of his delicious substance. This was what you were waiting for…this was the flavour you had craved. Salty and savoury, an undertone you had picked up on when you made your way down his body was now here in full force. You couldn’t get enough of him. Rope after rope of thick cum was pumped into you as his orgasm hit him hard.  
He tasted so perfect, but his seed began to collect inside of your mouth quickly and you couldn’t keep up with it all before you felt it begin to pool at the side of your mouth and drip down across your chin and neck.  
  
“Aah – that’s it…you're so good to me, darling…” Brian’s breath was short and ragged, his orgasm taking the wind out of him – he came hard inside of you, and there was a more than average amount, even for him. You must have done a number on him with your mouth…you noted the red spot on his inner thigh for later as you pulled your mouth off of his cock, lingering your tongue along his tip, making sure to lap up every bit of his glistening white cum.  
  
Brian ran his hand through your hair and looked down at you again, his expression awash with ecstasy and a lazy smile pulled across his face at the sight of you looking like an absolute mess before him. You looked up at him proudly before shifting upwards, sitting onto his lap, pressing yourself against him.  
  
“You taste so wonderful…” you whisper, dragging your fingers along the trail of cum dripping down your chin and neck, picking up as much excess as you could. It began to run down across your hand as you held it up in front of his mouth, “Here…try some…”  
  
Your fingers glistened with his cum as you pressed two of them softly against his lips, he didn’t break eye contact with you as he eagerly opened his mouth and warmly wrapped his lips around you, sucking and licking his warm tongue around every inch, tasting every last drop of himself. He hummed deeply in satisfaction – seemingly impressed with his own flavour as you pulled away slowly, a string of saliva tethering your fingers to his lips for a moment.  
  
“Mmm…delicious...” he murmured, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you against him, burying his face against your neck,  
“…I want to taste more...”


End file.
